Pirates and Passions
by Miss Ichtus
Summary: If Governor Swann refused to allow Elizabeth to marry Will, this is how things might have played out...
1. Charm and Challenge

Disclaimer: I don't own ANY of these characters…yet. I'll be adding some ocs in later chapters. Until then, kudos to Disney!

Chapter 1: Charm and Challenge

"So this is where your heart truly lies?" Commodore Norrington asked. He had gone through so much to save her and bring the Pirates to justice. Now he would lose her to a blacksmith with the blood of a criminal. She said she  would marry him…and he believed her. _She makes me a fool._

Elizabeth nodded and looked up into Will's eyes.

"No," Governor Swann said pushing through the small crowd. "I will not allow it! I will not let you marry some, some Pirate!" He spat out the word Pirate as if it tasted fowl.

Stunned, Elizabeth took a moment to collect a response. "But Father! Do you condemn me to misery until my death!? I don't love the Commodore! I would never be happy with him."

Norrington took a sharp breath and closed his eyes for a moment. The words she spoke slapped him in the face. Condemned to misery? Could one man be so terrible? She thought that bitterly of him? But he would do anything to make her happy!

"Even so, Elizabeth, you already answered his proposal-"

"To hell with that!" Elizabeth yelled, frustrated. There were a few gasps from her improper language. "And to hell with the rules! I am NOT marrying Commodore Norrington!"

"I'm afraid, Elizabeth, there's nothing you can do," Will said laying a gentle hand on her arm. "But…there is something I can do."  He stood in front of the Commodore and stared him in the eyes. "Commodore, I demand satisfaction." Another gasp from the crowd.

"Do you mean a duel?" Norrington raised his eyebrows.

"A duel for love."

"Well, tell 'im not to do anything stupid and he shoots himself in the chest!" Jack Sparrow mumbled from behind.

"Alright, Mr. Turner, I except. Miss Swann, you must be flattered," Norrington said coldly. "Put Sparrow in irons again," he added in afterthought. 

"Ah!" Jack jumped away towards the wall. "No, Commodore, this is your unlucky day. Because you will always remember today as the day that-" Jack fell over the edge into the water below.

"He'll just go back to the noose! What's your plan of action, Commodore?" Gillette said, looking over the wall.

"I'll deal with him after the duel," Norrington snarled and left the scene.


	2. Plan and Pacing

Disclaimer: I still don't own Will Turner. What a bummer. Oh, and by the way, I don't own anything that Disney owns. I think you can figure out what…pretty much everything. Gosh darnint!

Chapter 2: Plan and Pacing

"Why would you do this!?" Elizabeth yelled. "Why would you put everything in jeopardy?" She was on the verge of tears. 

"I did this for you," Will Turner said quietly. His thoughts were elsewhere. He paced back and forth in the parlor and said nothing. He was, actually, asking himself the same question. Why would he risk his life? It would be no use. He would lose. Norrington was the best shot in the navy. _As they always are, Will thought. _

"But you will die!" 

Will stopped pacing and looked at Elizabeth without moving his head. "I did this because I love you." The woman he loved, the woman he was about to die for didn't even have faith in him. But what did he expect? He didn't have any faith in himself.

"I would rather have you alive than dead. Either way I'm going to be married to Norrington!" Elizabeth glared at him. Will just started pacing again. She couldn't get through to him. _He thinks like all men do, she thought hotly, __with what's between their legs not their ears._

"Unless I kill Norrington."

"If you kill Norrington they will most likely throw you in jail. That is, if they don't hang you!"

Will swallowed. Perhaps he had spoken too quickly. "Elizabeth," He said finally, turning to her and taking her hands in his, "if I die, I will not have died in vain." She sighed and slightly rolled her eyes. "You don't believe me?"

"Of course I do. Will, I love you but I don't want to see you dead!" She pulled her hands away and looked away. He would never understand. She went across the room and looked out the window towards the sea. 

"It's too bad Jack isn't here," Will said, coming behind her.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, I'm sure he could think of some plan…"

"Jack Sparrow?" She laughed. "He spent three days on that wretched island drinking rum! He's not the great scoundrel that the books make him out to be!" 

"But the Black Pearl. He brought me to it. He even sto-I mean, commandeered two ships in the same day! And then he helped us both!"

"Will, he's not a hero-"

"You might not think so but he is. He was the only one on the damned ship who stood up for my father after they killed him! And if it weren't for him, you would be dead! He must be captain for something! They might be Pirates, but they don't pick drunken idiots to lead them!"

"But, Will, he helped you because he wanted his ship back! There was no chivalry, no gallant acts. He was just using you to get to the Pearl!"

"Well, it worked, didn't it?" Will's face was stone.

Elizabeth sighed "Yes…I suppose it did."

"Before tomorrow, I promise you, Elizabeth, I'll think of something."

She nodded and tears welled up in her eyes. Tomorrow they would have to realize that there was nothing he could do. Will kissed her softly on the lips and, after taking his hat off of the table, left the Swann home possibly for the last time. Elizabeth turned back to the window and took a quivering breath. "Please, Jack…help him," She whispered to herself.

Will returned to the blacksmith shop. The sign swayed eerily above his head as he went inside. There he found Mr. Brown reading over a large ledger; this was surprising to Will for Mr. Brown had a devotion to the drink.

"Will," He looked up. "The Commodore was 'ere before. Lookin' for you, 'e said." His words were still slurred together and almost unfathomable.

"The Commodore?" Puzzling. The man who was going to kill him was looking for him…

"Wanted to talk to you, 'e said."

"Thank you…I'll go speak to him then." Will hesitated before leaving. Was this some sort of trick? No. He was the one who needed tricks. Norrington wasn't afraid of losing the duel. _If he is, I'd like to see him in battle!_ It was a short walk to the Commodore's office. Will knocked on the door with great apprehension.

"Come in," Norrington said lazily from his seat at his desk. He shut his book as Will entered. Why did the boy look so frightened? "Ah, Mr. Turner, I assume your Mr. Brown told you I was looking for you?"

"Yes…yes he did."

"Sit down, Mr. Turner," Norrington gestured towards a wooden chair. "I have something serious to discuss with you, Mr. Turner and I ask that you listen carefully." He took a breath and began. "A duel, Mr. Turner, is a very serious commitment. It's almost like a marriage." He raised his eyebrows and stood up, pacing as he spoke. "When one asks a woman for her hand, he must go through with his proposal. If he does not he is seen as someone…untrustworthy. But, if this lady agrees with her fiancé, then the wedding is called off and no feelings are hurt. I believe you understand what I am implying, Mr. Turner?" He looked pointedly at Will.

"So you want to compromise something other than a duel?"

"Not exactly, Mr. Turner. I am completely comfortable with the thought of a duel. What I _am saying, Mr. Turner is that you should think before you say something that could endanger your life. And that you take my advice next time you are in a situation like this. If there is a next time," He mumbled the latter sentence as he turned around. "Mr. Turner, if I had no pride, I would have refused your challenge. You see, I am not the heartless, cruel man that you and Elizabeth see me as. I do care for her. In fact, I care for her as much if not more than you do."_

Will jumped out of his seat. "If you did then you would've done more to save her from those Pirates."

"Mr. Turner, I am _not talking about what I did and did not do!" He shouted. The two men glared at each other for a moment. "I don't want to hurt Elizabeth in any way. It is obvious that she will never feel the same about me as she does you. __That is why I wish you did not speak before you thought." Norrington had turned away again but his voice was no longer strong. _

"I understand," Will said quietly. But there was nothing he could do unless he wanted to be branded a coward.

"Please, Mr. Turner, act upon council, next time…" Norrington turned his head slightly so he could see Will from the corner of his eye

Will nodded. "Thank you, Commodore." He knew there was nothing more they could say. He stood and left the Commodore in silence. 

A/N: Yes, I do feel kinda bad for Norrinton. I know how he feels. Please review! Be kind. Constructive criticism is welcome!


	3. Duel and Departure

Disclaimer: See chapters 1 and 2

Chapter 3: Duel and Departure

The next day dawned drearily as if it knew death was upon it. The air clung to the earth heavily in a gray curtain. Everything seemed to be moving slow as if it was waiting to me saved in the memory of one who would breathe his last breath. A breath of the looming fog.

Although Governor Swann had objected many times, Elizabeth went with him to an almost-hidden clearing in the tropical foliage to watch the duel. She could hear the sea and it brought a thousand memories to mind. Will stood to one side of the field, looking dreadfully worried when she arrived. 

"Elizabeth, you shouldn't have come!" Will said quietly.

"I had to."

He shook his head. "I don't want you to see this."

She brought herself up a little higher with slight bravado and said, "But I want to watch."

The judge gave Norrinton and Will their pistols. The men walked five paces. Everything seemed to be tense. Elizabeth found it hard to breathe again and she felt her lungs being pressured as if a rock was placed on her chest. It couldn't have been her stays* because she'd had them loosened. She swallowed and decided not to say anything but she was sweating. 

"Commodore Norrington, please take your shot."

Norrington cocked the pistol. His face was grey. Will felt the lump grow in his throat and  tried, without prevail, to swallow it down without showing his fear. He heard the pistol click and he saw Norrinton aim for his chest. Quickly, Norrington moved the pistol from his target and shot the ground beside his foot, wasting his only shot. There was a gasp from everyone, especially Will who expected to be dead.

"W, w, well, if Commodore Norrington decided to throw away his shot…then, Mr. Turner…you may take yours," The judge said, obviously trying to comprehend the scene that played out before him.

"Wait a moment!" Norrington yelled before Will could move. "I suppose you are all wondering why I wasted my chance to kill you, Mr. Turner." He tossed his pistol away. "Elizabeth…I want you to be happy. And…I know, though it would bring me great joy, that you would be miserable marrying me. So I am giving you to Mr. Turner." There were a few gasps including a very loud one from Governor Swann. "And I ask, Mr. Turner, that you spare me of the lonely life I am about to lead." He looked Will in the eye. 

Will's hands shook. He knew what Norrington meant. Could he really take the life of this man? He, himself had brought on the whole duel. He had risked his own life and now Norrington risked his for a woman who didn't love him. But Norrington asked him to end his life. But was he bluffing? Did he know that Will was too weak to kill or had his hopeless love for Elizabeth driven him to ask for lead in his chest? A million questions ran through Will Turner's mind. And all that time the Commodore stood there and waited, looking at Will with his cold eyes. Everyone was looking at Will for an answer.

Except Elizabeth.

Elizabeth looked at her feet, tears welling up in her eyes. This was all her fault and her conscience would never be clear. She didn't know what to think. For a moment, she wished that Norrington had found the gold medallion years ago when they pulled young Will's unconscious body on board. She wished the Commodore had found it and kept to his promise. "A short drop and a sudden stop," echoed through her head. But that was terrible! She loved Will and if Norrington had killed him she would never know love. And she would have to marry Norrington. She wished Norrington had never laid eyes on her. And for another betraying moment, she wished that he hadn't wasted his shot. 

Perhaps it could have been spent on her…

Will raised his pistol, still shaking uncontrollably. If he didn't end Norrington's love for Elizabeth he would have nothing. Will cocked his pistol and Norrington put his chin higher and clenched his teeth, practically daring Will to pull the trigger.

It would all be over soon.

He was about to pull the trigger, sure he'd miss.

BANG!

But no smoke issued from the end of William Turner's gun. Everyone turned around. 

Captain Jack Sparrow returned his pistol to its leather holder. On the other end of the clearing, Commodore Norrington fell. Governor Swann, Norrington's Second-Gillette, and the judge rushed to the Commodore's side, Elizabeth fainted, and Jack sauntered over to a stunned Will.

"That was taking awfully long," He said in his raw, slurring voice. "Come on, Will. They'll be looking for you soon." He pulled his bewildered companion and began to drag him away from the clearing. 

"But, Elizabeth-"

"Yes, well, beggers can't be choosers, now, can they, mate?"

"The pistol," Will said. "I didn't shoot it."

"Yes, well, they can have it back," Jack said, noticing that Will had, in fact, dropped it in the surprise. He continued to pull Will away until they were hidden from the clearing. A little row boat sat on the wet sand, the gurgling water tossing it closer to shore and then pulling it towards the open waters. "Come on, Will." He helped Will into the row boat and began to row away from the island as fast as possible.

"Where are you taking me?" Will yelled, finally coming to his senses.

"Don't worry-"

"I'm not going back to that ship of yours!" 

"Now, listen here, mate," Jack said still rowing feverishly, "I just saved your hide, you know.  They'll be searching all of the Caribbean for you by this evening. And they won't find you if you're on the fastest ship in the world, will they?" He raised his eyebrows as high as they could possibly go on his forehead and then continued rowing.

"But, Elizabeth…"

"Don't worry about her. She's clever enough not to go marrying that Commodore fellow while you're gone."

Will looked down at his feet. "You cheated again," he said quietly. "I was going to kill the Commodore."

"No you weren't. _You were going to kill some poor animal standing behind the Commodore. I don't think it matters who killed him and who didn't kill him but he's dead. It's not like I was doing you a favor. I didn't like him much. Trying to hang me and all. Now that's not very nice. And besides, he said he wanted you to marry Elizabeth so she could be happy forevar and forevar." He made a kind of rolling gesture with his right hand and then went back to rowing._

"He was bluffing."

"Who cares if he was? He said it. And everyone heard him say it. And he looked pretty serious."

"How did you know that he was going to do that?" Will asked. Jack had the Pearl. He didn't need to be there to kill Norrington.

"I didn't. I just thought, if he killed you, I could kill him and we'd all be happy."

Will thought about this for a few minutes. It didn't make much sense. "So now I'm going to be hiding on your ship for the rest of my life?"

"No, no, my friend. We'll bring you back in a few weeks…when the coast is clear, so to speak."

*stays: what they call "a corset" in the movie though corsets are more of a 19th century thing, not 18th.


	4. Pain and Pondering

Disclaimer: Although I wish I did, I own nothing Disney owns. 

Chapter 4: Pain and Pondering

A/N: Wow. It's so interesting to see everyone's reaction to the outcome of chapter 3's duel. I got a 'thank you for killing the commodore' and a 'you're so evil for that.' And I can't forget the 'oh well'. (I'm paraphrasing!) Well, you asked for it you got it! Chapter 4!

            "Commodore!" Gillette knelt by Norrington's side. The Commodore opened his eyes weakly. "Commodore, are you alright?"

            He took a deep breath. "Do I look it?" He shook from pain and began to breathe jaggedly. The judge and Gillette pulled Norrington to his feet. They three men- Gillette, the judge, and the Governor, managed to support the Commodore so they could look at his wound. 

            "Actually, sir-"

            "JUST," Norrington took a sharp breath again, "get me to a bed!"

            "GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

            A doctor at the fort's hospital inspected Norrington's wound. "Please, Commodore, that is what the bullet is for!" The doctor said replacing the bullet between Norrington's teeth. He was biting it so hard he'd left teeth marks. "Well, Commodore, this is your problem," The doctor explained as he held a bloody lead bullet in crude tweezers. 

            "I don't what to look at it, damnation!" Norrington yelled after spitting out the bullet in his mouth. He winced. 

            "Commodore, please calm down. I have good news for you. The bullet didn't hit any vital organs or-"

            "Get on with it, man! Just tell me!" Norrington had lost his temper to pain.

            The doctor looked rather taken aback. "You should be up and about in about a week. Until then, I advise that you stay in bed and take this." He handed the Commodore a green bottle. "A spoonful each morning should do with the pain."

            "And if it doesn't?"

            "Then have two." He nodded curtly and went on to another patient.

            Norrinton looked around the hospital. Elizabeth seemed to be coming to. He hadn't realized that she'd fainted. Governor Swann was holding out a glass of water for her to drink but she refused and looked around the room, startled. When she saw Norrington she looked almost relieved. Was that a smile? 

            "Elizabeth," Governor Swann said gently, "I have arranged for the Commodore to stay with us during his recovery." Elizabeth could not protest. She had heard the whole tale from her father. 

            "Very well, Father. Whatever you wish," She answered plainly. She couldn't tell him how responsible she felt.

            "And, Elizabeth…Mr. Turner hasn't been seen all afternoon. We fear he's hiding somewhere…" Elizabeth looked worried but he could tell she was trying to hide it. And she was. She remembered the shot. _Jack Sparrow_.

            "Come on, Will, why so gloomy?" Captain Jack Sparrow swayed over to the railing Will leaned on. He'd noticed the dreaming look in Will's eyes. That only meant one thing. Elizabeth. "You're not thinkin' about that 'Lizabeth o' yours, are you?" Will seemed to let out a sigh but Jack couldn't tell what it was from.

            "I shouldn't have left her there."

            "Why not? It's not like she's going to marry Norrington's dead body!" He laughed at the thought. "C'mon, Will. I think you need…" He pulled out a small bottle, "a drink! Eh?" Will eyed it with a strange expression on his face. He stayed like that for a few moments and then took it from Jack. Actually, Jack didn't think he would but, surprisingly, Will drank down half the bottle before thrusting it back at Jack. "Well, you **do have pirate in your blood!"**

            Will made a sour face. "That's foul stuff."

            "It's an acquired taste. You'll get used ta it," Jack patted him on the back. Well, he tried to but he actually hit Will with the bottle.

            "I don't think I really want to, thanks. I don't plan on being a Pirate, no matter how much you try to persuade me. It isn't really the occupation that would win over Governor Swann," Will looked back out to sea but this time his eyebrows were furrowed in deep thought.

            "Well, it worked on Elizabeth, didn' it?" Will just glanced at him and sighed. "Eh…why don't you go below and get some sleep?" All he got was a pitiful look from Will and a nod. Once the boy was down the stairs and out of earshot, Jack shook his head. "Sorry, Bootstraps, but that boy'll never be a good pirate."

            "I think that's all, sir. Do you need anything?" 

            "Some tea would be nice."

            "Very well, sir," Estrella curtsied and left the Commodore. He was lying, uncomfortably, in the spare bedroom of the Swann house. And if that wasn't enough, he had just taken that pain reliever which tasted like sour cherries and gin. The maid was nice, even if she was rather gossipy. He looked around the room. It was comfortable and it looked like no one used it. There were two bookshelves on one side, the second being only half filled. He could hear the sea from the three open windows. What a pleasant sound.

            Someone's footsteps were coming down the hall. It wasn't Estrella's. She walked much faster and with less hesitation. It wasn't the butler or Governor Swann's either. These were too delicate. He looked around the bedside table. The books had been removed and there was nothing he could busy himself with. The noise stopped and he looked up.

            Elizabeth had her eyes glued to her hands. She looked up only to see him for a moment and then went back to her hands. "Commodore, I was…I was wondering if you would like to have tea with me this afternoon…in the parlor." She didn't want to see his face. She bit the inside of her mouth.

            "Yes, that would be lovely, Elizabeth." He kept his eyes on her and waited for her to look at him. She took a deep breath and glanced at him quickly. 

            "Alright. Thank you, Commodore. I'll…I'll have Estrella help you downstairs." She walked away quickly and tried to regain her breath. Will would hate her for this. But she had to be civil. He was staying in their home. And it _was her fault. She wouldn't have that weight off of her shoulders until she could see Norrington alive and well. Will would hate her for that too. This was all such a burden._

            "Where are you, Will?" She whispered to herself and searched the sea from her window.

A/N: I know half of you hate me but I…I'M A NORRINGTON SYMPASIZER! I admit it. Sorry these chapters are so short. The next one will be better! I promise! 


	5. Idol and Idiot

Disclaimer: I don't want to write it again!!!

Chapter 5: Idol and Idiot

Elizabeth sat up very straight on the couch in the parlor. The tea things were set out in front of her. She felt awkward. She was dressed so nicely to see a man she despised. The windows were open and she could hear the sea. The sea was so calming. She heard Estrella on the stairs.

            "Are you sure you're all right, sir?"

            "I'm fine. I can walk down stairs on my own," Norrington's straining voice said quietly.

            "You're almost to the bottom, sir."

            "Yes, Estrella, I can see that. I'm not blind."

            "I'm sorry, sir."

            He gave an exasperated sigh. "It's fine. It's nothing."

            "Are you sure you can make it on your own, sir?"

            "Yes. I'm sure I'll be fine." 

            Estrella made a helpless noise but her footsteps went away quickly. Norrington entered the parlor with a look of slight pain on his face. For a moment, Elizabeth didn't know what to do. The Commodore always looked rather grand and here he was struggling into the room in nothing but his shirt, britches, and a banyan*. But she stood up and helped him to one of the arm chairs. He sighed largely when he sat down. "Thank you."

            Elizabeth let him regain his breath. "Would you like some tea, Commodore?"

            "Yes, thank you." She handed him a cup, careful not to touch his hand. He watched her then pour some for herself adding two spoonfuls of sugar and some cream. A slight smile played on his lips as he took in her whole picture. "You look lovely, Elizabeth."

            She blushed slightly and took a nervous sip of her tea. "Thank you, Commodore."

            "It's a shame that your Mr. Turner had to run like that." The corners of his mouth seemed to curl into a tiny smile.

            "He shouldn't have. I mean, he-"

            "He's a terrible shot. He was so close and he failed to kill me."

            "That's because he wasn't trying to," Elizabeth explained, trying not to sound in any way rude.

            "So you realize the man you love is a coward? He fights for you yet he isn't willing to die for your love?"

            Elizabeth felt the flames of his words on her cheeks. "Will is no coward. It's Jack Sparrow who shot you! Will would've killed you if he was given the chance!"

            For a moment, Norrington looked surprised but then an arrogant smile came to his lips and he laughed. "Not only is he a coward for running but now you say, Mr. Turner can't even fight his own battles?" How could Elizabeth be in love with such a caitiff? After his charm wore off, she would see his true colors. She would be sorry.

            Elizabeth stood with a look somewhere between tears and hatred. "No man who tried to save me from Pirates is a coward, Commodore."

            "All Pirates are cowards."

            Elizabeth swallowed hard and tried to stop herself from hitting Norrington. "Will is a good man. As is Jack."

            "Well, the good man shot me and interfered with a duel."

            She swallowed and stuck her nose up in the air partly to keep the tears in her eyes from pouring over her cheeks. She never cried before these pirates. Not even when her mother died. "Excuse me, Commodore, but I nothing more to add in this discussion." She left the room after taking a deep breath and Norrington could hear her shoes rushing up the stairs and the loud slam of a door. He looked down at his cup of tea. He wanted to throw it across the parlor. She was so close to him. She sat right there on the couch. She looked beautiful. No doubt, she had taken care to look special for the occasion, though she always looked beautiful. He hated himself. He always spoke so rashly.

            In her room, Elizabeth cried into her pillow. She hated him. How could she have wished for him to be spared when he thought so little of Will? If Will had killed him, he wouldn't be on some dreaded Pirate ship. This was all Jack Sparrow's fault. The bloody Pirate. He missed! He could've at least let Will kill the Commodore. She cried all of her hate out until she was tired and her eyelashes felt sticky with tears. 

            Will could hear the noises of the sea swish and swash. He wasn't sure if it was making him calm or sick. Either way, he couldn't sleep. He couldn't be away from Elizabeth any longer. He wanted to hold her in his arms. Actually, he'd always wanted to hold her in his arms but now she was so close. He pulled his arms around his pillow thinking of how foolish he was, wishing it was Elizabeth. He loosened his grip. This was Jack's fault. Maybe Elizabeth was right…maybe he was just a drunken Pirate. How could he believe that a Pirate was the answer to his prayers? Norrington was planning on wasting his shot all along.

            Why didn't he see that?

            He felt even more foolish. That was the last straw.

            Tomorrow, he would demand that Jack bring him back to shore. But the words 'or what?' echoed tauntingly in his mind.

*banyan: 18th c. robe but more for men than women.

A/N: If you haven't guessed yet, I know far too much about the 18th century. I'm a re-enactor so using the lingo is a bit of a pet peeve! I've used up all I planned for this story. Now I'm playin' it by ear until further notice! Exciting, eh?


	6. Power and Pursuation

Disclaimer: I **still** don't own PotC so stop asking!!! 

Chapter 6: Power and Persuasion 

            Elizabeth wouldn't come down for breakfast the following morning and when Estrella tried to give her some tea, Elizabeth threw the cup across the room in a fit of rage. She wouldn't speak to anyone. She'd even locked the door to her bedroom. Governor Swann knocked loudly before he went down for his breakfast but she wouldn't answer. He never really understood women and he couldn't understand why she was in such a mood. 

            But it was all explained to him over breakfast. 

            "Did she really just walk off like that?"

            "Yes, I'm afraid she did," Norrington had been staring into his tea for a while and he'd found, if he moved it to one side, his reflection wouldn't stare back at him. "I do want to apologize but I'm afraid she isn't speaking to anyone."

            "So I've been told. Poor Estrella is shaken."

            "Governor, do you think you could say something to her?" Norrington finally looked up from his tea. He had a look that Governor Swann hadn't seen on him. He looked…pitiful. 

            "Of course, Commodore. If she'll speak with me, I will do everything in my power to-er-pursuade her. You know, Commodore, I asked you to stay with us in an attempt to change her mind."

            "Yes, Governor, I realized."

            "Perhaps, if you try being a comfort to her, she might not resent my decision to let you stay here."

            Norrington nodded and returned his gaze to his tea. 

            Will didn't know what time it was when he woke up but he realized he'd fallen asleep in his britches. He got up quickly and ran on deck to find Jack. When he was finally found, Jack had his telescope raised and he was looking out towards the horizon. Will noticed, with shock, that the island they had come from had disappeared. 

            "Where is it?"

            "Where's what?" Jack asked roughly. 

            "We're in the middle of no where, Jack. Where's land?"

            "Somewhere in that direction," He answered and moved his hand to indicate a very broad selection of directions.

            "I want to go back."

            "What?" Jack opened his squinting eye to match the one that was open all the way.

            "I don't want to hide out here any more. I know what you're up to."

            "Oh you do, do you? Well, what am I up to then?" Jack crossed his arms. He didn't know he was up to anything and he was very interested in finding out what it was he _should be up to._

            "You want me to stay here and become a Pirate. I want to go back. I want to go back and marry Elizabeth," Will said very matter-of-factly. He felt very intelligent.

            Jack sighed. "Well, I didn't think you were bright enough to realize but, you've got me all figured." He decided to play along. "But it's not just like I'm droppin' you off at the shore and settin' on me merry way. They'll be lookin' for us by now and I don't think they'll just wave me off."

            "But I have to go back."

            "I told you, Will, we'll be back as soon as it's clear."

            "No. I want to go back, now!" If he had something in his hands, Will would've thrown it to drive in his point.

            "I'm the Captain. Worked very hard for it and we're listening to me."

            "If it weren't for me, you'd be dead."

            "Yes, but, plainly, I don't care right now. I'm not taking this ship anywhere near that coastline while they want my head."

            "You're nothing but a coward!"

            "I'm just trying to save you and me a trip to the gallows, savvy?"

            Will glared at him but he knew Jack was right. If they went anywhere near Port Royal, Jack would be hanged and Will…well…he was so uncertain of his future that he decided staying away for a while might be a good idea.

            "Elizabeth? Elizabeth, please, I want to talk to you. Come now, Elizabeth, open the door. Please?" 

            Governor Swann was at his daughter's door. It was nearly three o'clock and he feared that Elizabeth had starved to death. He tried again. "Elizabeth, please. I don't know why you've barricaded yourself in your room but I don't approve of it." He remembered the night on the Dauntless when she had escaped the confines of the cabin and stolen a row boat. Had she gone out the window again? This added to his fear and he threw his fists against the door. "Elizabeth, you don't have to come out. No, no, you don't. Just…just let me know that you're in there. Elizabeth?"

            From behind the door came the clatter of something and then a muffled shout which he took to be "go away".

            "Fine, Elizabeth," Said the Governor with some relief. "If you won't come out, I will have to just speak through the door…Are you sure you don't want to let me in?" There was another clang as something hit the doorknob and fell to its demise. He was sure he did want to be in there with her if she was going to throw things at him. "A-alright." He gathered himself up. "Elizabeth…I know that you're very...er…distraught but locking yourself up here isn't going to help you. The Commodore would really- Elizabeth, don't think I furnished your room just so you could throw things! Now, where was I…the Commodore, yes. The Commodore wants deeply to apologize to you for his…his…harsh words but you're not giving him any chance. Please, Elizabeth, at least be civil with him. I mean, he knows what you're going through and I'm sure he's in more pain than you are, what with his wound and such. But, you see, he hasn't kept himself away like this. Just…just listen to him, Elizabeth. That's all I ask."

            Governor Swann sighed deeply and decided he was finished with unhappy women and he would get some tea.

            Elizabeth looked at the door. The shattered remains of three tea cups, a vase, and several busts lie on the floor. She'd cried herself out and was beginning to get rather hungry. She heard Estrella's quick feet walking by the door. Elizabeth quickly unlocked her door and peaked her head through. "Estrella!" She whispered. 

            Estrella gasped and nearly dropped the tray of tea she was bringing to the Commodore's room. "Yes, madam?"

            "Estrella, help me get dressed." She eyed the plate of biscuits on the tray. "Come here." Estrella did as she was told. Elizabeth quickly grabbed one of the biscuits off of the tray, stuffed it into her mouth, and slammed the door shut. 

            Norrington sat up in bed when Estrella entered the room. He looked as though he was straining to hear something as the maid put the tray of tea-things on the table beside him. 

            "What was that noise?"

            "Noise, sir?"

            "I heard someone slam a door. Was it Elizabeth?" He moved his eyes from the door of his room to Estrella.

            "Oh, that was me, sir," Estrella lied (and very badly).

            "No it wasn't. You're hands were full of that tray. It was Elizabeth, wasn't it? What did she say?" Norrington stared at her. She wrung her hands nervously and looked at the floor.

            "She just asked me to help her dress, sir. That's all she said, sir."

            He narrowed his eyes. "She didn't say anything else? Nothing at all?"

            "No, sir. I was just going back to help her, sir."

            "Estrella, would you help me?"

            "Of course, sir. How?"

            "Just…tell me if she says anything about me?"

            Estrella glanced away for a second. This seemed like a very disloyal conversation. "Yes, sir. I will."

            "Thank you, Estrella."

            She nodded and left the room, rather flustered. She went down the hall to Elizabeth's room and knocked on the door. 

            "What!?" Elizabeth yelled harshly.

            "I-It's me, madam."

            The lock on the door clicked and Elizabeth practically pulled her through the doorway. "I wasn't sure if you were my father."

            "I understand, madam." She started to tie Elizabeth into her stayes. 

            "Ow! Not so tight!"

            "I'm sorry, madam."

            "Father says I should apologize to the Commodore. How can I?! Do you know what he said about Will?" 

            "No, madam."

            "He said he was a coward! I hate the man."

            "You hate him, madam?"

            "Yes! Even you said that Will was a good man!"

            "Yes, madam. Will Turner's a very good man."

            "Of course he is. Ow! Really, Estrella, I need to breathe."

            "Yes, I'm sorry, madam."

            "Oh, never mind. How can Father expect me to get on with such a man!?"

            "If it isn't going to far, madam?" Elizabeth looked quickly at Estrella, surprised with her interjection. "Well…madam…the Commodore dose feel strongly about you and…and I'm sure he only means well, madam." Elizabeth was now giving Estrella the coldest glare she could muster. 

            "WHAT?! He means only to insult me, a guest in my own home. How DARE you suggest such a thing about him!? Get out! OUT!" Elizabeth got up and nearly pushed Estrella out of the room. Estrella stood outside of the door, dumbfounded for a few moments.

Looking down the hall, she saw the commodore stick his head out from inside his room. "Commodore! Oh, sir, please, go back and rest!"

He didn't move. "What happened? What did she say?"

Estrella looked at her feet in shame. "She…she said she wanted to look beautiful and…she invited you to take tea with her this afternoon."


End file.
